


Незапланированный эффект

by neublau



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neublau/pseuds/neublau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После каждой миссии Джеймс и Персиваль играют в «правду или вызов».</p><p>A translation of Not According To Plan by reptilianraven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незапланированный эффект

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not According To Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812068) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



Персиваль прошел все испытания.

Конечно, он еще не был Персиваль, когда их проходил. Но он поставил себе четкую цель, как делал всегда и во всем. Выдержать все тренировки, пройти все испытания, стать Персивалем. Стать агентом Кингсмэн. Обычно он не ошибался, и теперь тоже добился своего. Он выполнил все задания и отлично сдал письменные экзамены. Он упорно пробивался к успеху.

Когда Артур велел ему застрелить собаку, он колебался лишь долю секунды, глядя на свою борзую Элоизу, а потом спустил курок. Патрон оказался холостым, и он готов был тут же, на месте упасть на колени, обнять Элоизу, выдохнуть от невероятного облегчения и сказать: «Прости меня!»

Но он этого не сделал. Обычно он не ошибался, и это было верное решение — спустить курок.

Так он стал Персивалем. Он сел за Круглый стол вместе со всеми Кингсмэнами и поднял бокал в честь своего успеха.

Это было первое, что он сделал как Персиваль.

Второе, что он сделал, — пошел к Мерлину, человеку, который руководил их тренировками, и попросил уничтожить все записи о том, кем он был раньше.

К счастью, Мерлин и глазом не моргнул и не стал спрашивать: «Почему?» или что-нибудь не менее идиотское в том же роде. Не отрицал, что это возможно, не говорил, что не имеет права этого сделать. Нет, он сказал только: 

— Есть кто-нибудь, кто может помнить то, что я удалю? Семья? Друзья?

— Нет, — ответил Персиваль. — Только я.

Тут Мерлин все-таки оторвал взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на Персиваля.

— Это нельзя будет вернуть назад.

— Я понимаю.

Так оно и было. Он понимал также, о чем Мерлин спрашивал на самом деле, угадал невысказанное «Вы это твердо решили?» Он решил это тверже, чем что бы то ни было. Более важным для него было только одно: в первую очередь стать Персивалем. Теперь, достигнув цели, он просто не нуждался в том, чем больше не был.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно кивнул Мерлин. — У меня только один вопрос: и как же нам теперь вас называть, когда вы не при исполнении?

— Персиваль, — ответил он, и на этом разговор был окончен.

\---

Не считая только одного.

Дело в том, что когда Персиваль еще не был Персивалем, когда он проходил подготовку, это было совсем не легко. Да, он выдержал, но это определенно было непросто. Ему пришлось достичь предела физических возможностей, другие рекруты постоянно испытывали его терпение. И все-таки ничто не напрягало его так сильно, как Ланселот.

Агент Ланселот говорил с Персивалем столько, сколько, кажется, с ним не разговаривали в течение всей жизни. Персиваль, конечно, не из тех, кто много болтает, так что он больше помалкивал. Но Ланселот с лихвой это компенсировал, он-то оказался болтун невероятный.

Персиваль понятия не имел, чем привлек такое пристальное внимание Ланселота. Это имело бы смысл, если бы Ланселот был его наставником, но ничего подобного. Персиваль был кандидатом Гавейна. Это значило, что Гавейн время от времени проверял, как у него дела, и, совсем как в легендах о короле Артуре, Ланселот обычно оказывался рядом.

Как заметил Персиваль, агенты Кингсмэн в основном были в приятельских отношениях, за исключением Галахада и Мерлина, которые казались закадычными друзьями. Во время пробежек или тренировок в парке Персиваль иногда их видел.

Однажды он оказался достаточно близко и обнаружил, что они делают ставки, кто как пройдет испытания. В основном они наблюдали и отпускали довольно меткие замечания обо всех рекрутах.

— А это что за парень? — однажды услышал Персиваль, пробегая мимо.

— Кто, кандидат Гавейна?

— Ну да, — и, помолчав: — Классная у него задница.

Персиваль только поморщился и побежал быстрее.

После пробежки, когда он отдыхал на ступенях крыльца, отрешенно перебирая пальцами шерсть Элоизы, кто-то за спиной спросил с неожиданной бесцеремонностью:

— Как тебя зовут?

Персиваль обернулся. Ланселот смотрел на него с непринужденной улыбкой.

— Это неважно, — ответил он. Он не знал точно, зачем Ланселот разговаривает с ним, и не исключал возможности, что у него есть какие-то скрытые цели. Это могла быть проверка. Или что угодно еще.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Ланселот, — и как мне тогда тебя называть?

— Персиваль, — ответил он, вставая. — Как только я пройду испытания.

— От скромности не умрешь, — развеселился Ланселот, как будто услышал что-то невероятно забавное.

— Ничего подобного. Просто я умный и настроен решительно. — сказал он и пошел прочь, довольный, что оставил за собой последнее слово. Элоиза трусила рядом. Но прежде чем он успел уйти, Ланселот сказал:

— Джеймс.

Персиваль обернулся, озадаченный:

— Что?

— Меня так зовут, — пояснил Ланселот. — Джеймс Спенсер.

— Я, пожалуй, предпочитаю называть вас Ланселот.

— Ну уж нет, — возразил Ланселот. — Ланселотом ты можешь звать меня только на задании. Если, конечно, ты будешь Персивалем.

Персиваль прищурился. Он понимал, когда ему бросают вызов.

Так и пошло.

Ланселот («Джеймс! Пока ты не прошел, я для тебя Джеймс, дубина ты упрямая!») начал с ним разговаривать и не переставал этого делать. Приходил смотреть на тренировки, даже тогда, когда выбыл его собственный кандидат. Персиваль не понимал, с какой стати ему приходится выдерживать не только испытания, но еще и Дже… Ланселота. Потому что с ним все это еще больше раздражало. 

Так что третье, что он сделал как Персиваль, выйдя из кабинета Мерлина — приветствовал Ланселота церемонным «Ланселот!», проходя мимо него по коридору.

— Джеймс, — привычно поправил Ланселот.

— Нет, я уже прошел испытания, — ответил Персиваль. — Так что я Персиваль, а ты, соответственно, Ланселот.

— Ты, дорогой мой, забыл первое условие, когда ты можешь звать меня Ланселотом. Только на задании, — улыбнулся он. Персивалю очень хотелось стереть эту ухмылку с его лица.

— Не вижу в этом смысла, — сказал он. — По-моему, ты несешь чушь.

— Ну да, мне говорили, что это одно из моих самых привлекательных качеств, — сказал Ланселот. — Ты привыкнешь звать меня Джеймсом, а я привыкну к твоему имени, каким бы оно там ни было.

— Незачем привыкать, — действительно, незачем: в возможностях Мерлина он не сомневался, и к тому моменту половина его жизни уже наверняка была стерта. — Я Персиваль.

— Трудновато произносится, — поднял бровь Ланселот.

— Теперь это мое имя.

Джеймс молча смотрел на него. Привычный озорной блеск в его глазах сменился понимающим взглядом. Джеймс — агент Кингсмэн, он умел видеть не только то, что на поверхности. И что бы он ни увидел, это заставило его замолчать. Джеймс знает, что люди имеют право хранить свои секреты, решил Персиваль. Наверняка он в курсе, что у каждого найдется некоторое количество скелетов в шкафу. Так уж получилось, что к скелетам Персиваля относилось его имя и все, что было с ним связано.

Джеймс больше не настаивал. Он только понимающе кивнул и сказал:

— Перси!

— Что, прости?

— Персиваль — это слишком длинно.

— Это всего три слога.

— Ну, Перси симпатичнее звучит, — пожал плечами Джеймс.

— Ты серьезно?

— Ты же сам говорил, Перси, — ответил Джеймс, — я несу чушь.

Так и пошло.

\---

Разумеется, это значило, что первая миссия Персиваля в Кингсмэн была с Ланселотом. (По дороге туда они препирались пару минут, пока Джеймс — теперь Персиваль про себя называл его Джеймсом — не признал поражение и не позволил Персивалю звать его Ланселотом. В конце концов, они же на задании).

Миссия была не слишком сложной. Просто небольшое задание для начала, чтобы он втянулся. Подобраться поближе к цели и добыть отпечаток его ладони, который понадобится позже, чтобы обмануть биометрическую систему безопасности и получить доступ к принадлежащим ему объектам. Дже… Ланселот был с ним по одной-единственной причине: в качестве няньки, чуть более смертоносной, чем большинство обычных нянек, не оснащенных небольшим арсеналом. Просто дублер на случай, если Персиваль умудрится где-нибудь очень-очень сильно налажать. А Персиваль, разумеется, ничего подобного не планировал.

Вот таким образом Персиваль оказался на некоем великосветском благотворительном мероприятии и ждал появления своей цели.

— Выглядишь сегодня просто чудесно, Персиваль, — сказал Ланселот по передатчику. В первый раз он назвал его Персивалем.

— Подхалимство тебе не поможет, Ланселот, — ответил Персиваль. — Постарайся не перегружать связь болтовней, не раздражай Мерлина.

— Обо мне не волнуйтесь, — отозвался Мерлин. — Я достаточно давно работаю с Ланселотом и знаю пределы своего терпения. Сейчас все еще вполне пристойно.

Персиваль вздохнул и оглядел помещение. Кингсмэновские очки распознавали и приближали лица.

— Объект уже здесь?

— Ланселот, вы его видите? — спросил Мерлин.

— Он как раз входит в здание.

Он посмотрел прямо на вход, и программа Мерлина определила цель и подтвердила личность.

Персиваль начал прокладывать путь к объекту. Он нарочно заводил разговоры с людьми, стоявшими поблизости от него, и шаг за шагом придвигался все ближе.

— Правда или вызов? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Ланселот.

— Что? — переспросил Персиваль, отвернувшись так, чтобы никто не мог увидеть, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

— Ты такой зажатый, — объяснил он, — я надеялся тебя немного расслабить.

— Я не зажатый, — нахмурился Персиваль.

— Ты зажатый, — возразил Ланселот. — Можешь мне поверить. Ты отлично вписался в компанию богатеньких ублюдков, болтаешь с ними и все такое, но лицо тебя выдает. Ты выглядишь… как бы это сказать получше… угрюмо.

Персивалю показалось, что он слышал, как фыркнул Мерлин. Вот гад.

— Я всегда так выгляжу.

— В том, как ты медленно подкрадываешься, есть свои преимущества, но ты мог бы просто подойти к нему и начать разговор, если бы убрал с лица этот взгляд бесстрасстного убийцы.

— И это не покажется немного подозрительным? — спросил он, пытаясь угадать, где Ланселот расположился в комнате так, что может все видеть. Персиваль переместился поближе к объекту, поглощенному разговором с какой-то женщиной.

— Скажем так, в тебе есть природное очарование, которое может помочь людям почувствовать себя непринужденно, — сказал Ланселот.

— Когда я был подростком, мне говорили, что мои социальные навыки — единственное, что у меня нет никакой надежды развить.

— Даже не знаю, забавно это или очень печально.

— Я, честно говоря, думаю, что скорее забавно. Хотя, возможно, это многое объясняет.

Тут Ланселот рассмеялся в микрофон. Практически заржал. Персиваль очень надеялся, что он находится снаружи и наблюдает через камеру, потому что если он так громко хохочет в помещении, его могут вывести. Персиваль так отвлекся, что в конце концов врезался в объект и упал на пол. («Здесь еще и скользко!» — «Ланселот, заткнитесь. Вы ему уже достаточно заморочили голову».) Объект любезно помог ему подняться, и прозрачная перчатка, надетая на руку Персиваля, отсканировала отпечаток его ладони.

Миссия была успешно завершена, хотя Персиваль предпочел бы, чтобы это получилось не так неловко.

— Отличная работа, с первой миссией тебя, Перси! — сказал Джеймс — да, теперь он Джеймс — когда они встретились в ближайшем переулке и ждали машину. Персиваль прислонился к стене и затянулся сигаретой, ведь от старых привычек так просто не избавишься. Джеймс смотрел на него как будто с легким удивлением.

— Хочешь? — предложил он.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Чтобы я добровольно впускал дым в мои прекрасные здоровые легкие? Просто я не думал, что ты куришь.

— Ну да, — ответил Персиваль. — А я тогда из-за тебя отвлекся.

— Ну, если тебя так легко отвлечь, значит, тебе нужно лучше сосредоточиваться, — возразил Джеймс.

— Ты нес бессмысленную чушь. Мог бы просто помолчать и дать мне спокойно работать.

— И какая от этого радость? — спросил Джеймс и продолжил в ответ на мрачный взгляд Персиваля: — Послушай, дорогой. За те несколько лет, что я работаю агентом Кингсмэн, я приобрел дурную славу болтуна, который не умолкает никогда. Сможешь работать со мной на связи — значит, сможешь работать, даже если вокруг тебя будут рыскать львы.

— Так это было испытание?

— Вроде того, но не совсем, — ответил Джеймс.

Персиваль хотел сказать, что это звучит крайне неопределенно, но Джеймс продолжил:

— Я просто хотел увидеть тебя в деле. Но теперь ты знаешь, как легко ты отвлекаешься, так что в будущем мы могли бы почаще работать вместе.

Мерлин прервал молчание:

— Вообще-то он прав. С отпечатком ладони, Персиваль, у вас получилось отлично, но Ланселот прав. Вам нужно работать над вниманием. Ланселот — худшее испытание для вашей концентрации.

Персиваль бросил сигарету на землю и затоптал ее. Значит, еще одно испытание. С этим Персиваль умеет справляться лучше всего. Джеймс — это еще один экзамен, и Персиваль намеревался его выдержать.

\---

Так и пошло.

\---

Ему давали новые задания, и большую часть он выполнял с Джеймсом.

Сначала он думал, что так подстраивает Джеймс, но оказалось, за этим стоял Мерлин.

— Вы друг друга дополняете, — объяснил Мерлин, когда Персиваль спросил его, зачем он это делает. Он даже не оторвал взгляд от монитора, на котором Галахад и Борс, кажется, пробирались по лесу. — Вы — эффективность, Ланселот — сила. А еще Ланселот обычно слишком увлекается в бою.

(Это было преуменьшение. На последнем задании Персиваль видел, как Ланселот убил человека двадцатью тремя выстрелами, на двадцать два больше, чем необходимо. А потом еще и взорвал. А что касается взрывов, с ним это лучше даже не начинать.)

— Я могу потратить еще немного времени на объяснения, почему я поступаю именно так, а не иначе, но вы знаете, что я все делаю как надо, — сказал Мерлин, прихлебывая кофе. — Это относится и к вам с Ланселотом. Вы оба отличные агенты, и вы уравновешиваете друг друга.

Так оно и было.

Так что вместе с Джеймсом они выполнили еще много заданий, и откровенно говоря, Джеймс был чертовски хорошим агентом, несмотря на взрывы и ненужные театральные эффекты. Персиваль помнил об этом и в конце концов привык к постоянному потоку комментариев на миссиях, не на миссиях, а иногда даже прямо во время перестрелки.

— Правда или вызов? — спросил Джеймс, когда они скорчились за прикрывавшим их столом. Охранники с грохотом неслись по коридору, пули решетили стены.

— Ты серьезно?!

— Ну да, серьезно. — Джеймс перезаряжал пистолет, снятый с трупа.

— Вызов, — ответил Персиваль, швыряя в коридор дымовую шашку. Он включил в своих очках тепловизор и протянул их Джеймсу. (Он спрашивал Джеймса, почему тот никогда не носит стандартные Кингсмэновские очки, и услышал в ответ, что эти очки ему не идут. Он спросил Мерлина, Мерлин сказал: «У него очки ломаются». — «Рано или поздно любые очки ломаются». — «Нет, вы не поняли. Он их портит с необыкновенной скоростью. Я просто сдался и перестал выдавать ему новые».)

— Да что ж ты правду не выбрал? — Джеймс надел очки. — Теперь придется придумывать вызов, — и они выскочили в коридор.

Несмотря на дым и на то, что очки у Персиваля были с диоптриями —он бы и без дыма почти ничего не видел — он знал, что Джеймс стреляет каждому прямо в голову. Персиваль не мог понять любовь Джеймса к лишней пальбе. Совершенно лишней, ведь его первый выстрел всегда попадал в цель.

— Постой, так ты хотел, чтобы я выбрал именно правду? — спросил Персиваль, когда они прорвались наконец на крышу и ждали, что их заберут.

— Ну конечно, Перси, — ответил Джеймс. — Ты совершенная загадка.

И уже в вертолете Джеймс наконец сказал:

— Вот тебе вызов: ты должен со мной выпить.

— Я не пью, — тут же ответил Персиваль. И это была правда.

— Ты куришь, но не пьешь, ты тайна за семью печатями, — сказал Джеймс. — Тогда ты должен посидеть со мной, пока я набираюсь.

— Звучит кошмарно.

— Так ты не принимаешь вызов? — поддразнил Джеймс. — Слабо?

Персиваль совершенно по-детски разозлился. Стиснул зубы и ответил:

— Нет.

— Тогда договорились.

Так Персиваль узнал следующее:

1\. Похоже, Джеймс удивительно устойчив к алкоголю, если за целую ночь так и не опьянел, хотя выхлебал очень много.  
2\. У Джеймса есть немецкая овчарка по имени Джерри. («Овчарка Джерри? Ты серьезно?» — «А что? Это аллитерация, Германия — Джерри, собакам очень подходит. А ты вообще свою зверюгу назвал Элоизой». — «Элоиза — прекрасное имя для собаки, и борзая — очень изящная порода».)  
3\. Джеймс и в самом деле всегда попадает в цель. Это касается пистолетов, стрел и, ну да, верно, дартс.  
4\. Вышеупомянутая точность Джеймса в сочетании с несколькими пари, заключенными с сильно набравшимися индивидами, приводит к мордобою. Но, спасибо верным ампулам для амнезии, никто, кроме Персиваля и Джеймса, об этом не вспомнит.

Пожалуй, Персивалю никогда в жизни еще не было так весело.

\---

Персиваль всегда выбирал вызов.

Он был уверен: Джеймса это злит куда больше, чем он готов признать.

Персиваль знал: Джеймс хочет, чтобы он выбрал правду, и тогда можно будет спросить о его прошлом или о чем-нибудь в таком же роде. Но Персиваль хранил свои тайны, несмотря ни на какие игры. Он никогда не отказывался от вызовов Джеймса, так что технически правил «Правды или вызова» не нарушал.

К тому же все вызовы Джеймса были, честно говоря, такими будничными и невинными, что Персиваль сначала думал, что над ним издеваются. После каждой миссии всегда было что-нибудь вроде «Сходишь со мной на ланч», или «Погуляем вместе с собаками», или «Там этот новый фильм…» и тому подобное. Персиваль ни разу не сказал нет на вызов, и примерно на третий раз признался сам себе, что получает удовольствие. Ему нравилось проводить время с Джеймсом, когда тот его не очень сильно донимал. (Хотя кого мы обманываем, когда очень сильно донимал, все равно нравилось).

Персиваль понятия не имел, почему все вызовы Джеймса такие мирные. Он-то думал, что у такого отчаянного любителя острых ощущений должно быть наготове что-то более опасное. Но раз за разом все вызовы сводились к «сходим куда-нибудь вместе».

Джеймс всегда выбирал правду.

Персиваль не злоупотреблял этим.

— Твой любимый цвет?

— Бежевый.

— Любимая книга?

— «Маленький принц».

— Как звали твоего первого домашнего питомца?

— Голди.

— Дай я угадаю. Это была золотая рыбка или золотистый ретривер.

— Я такой предсказуемый?

(Да, это была золотая рыбка).

— Братья и сестры?

— Младшая сестра, Дженни.

— О господи. Ты Джеймс, она Дженни, и собаку ты назвал Джерри. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком далеко зашел в аллитерациях?

— Чушь собачья.

— Идеальный партнер?

— Умный. Никому не даст себя в обиду, даже мне. Может обыграть меня в шахматы.

— Шахматы — это обязательное условие?

— Да ладно тебе, посмотри мне в глаза и признайся, разве ты никогда не судишь о людях по тому, как они играют в шахматы?

— Убедил.

Персиваль искренне жалел тех, кому приходилось расшифровывать их разговоры на заданиях. Он должен этим людям торт. Или, может быть, лучше прибавку к зарплате.

Они работали, разговаривали, отдыхали вместе, а потом разговаривали еще больше. Только через некоторое время, между заданиями, правдой и вызовами, легким флиртом, который Джеймс, кажется, не в состоянии был прекратить, Персиваль понял, что у него появился друг. Это самое нормальное, что с ним когда-либо случалось в жизни: у Персиваля есть друг, и он никогда его не предаст.

\---

Но мироздание любит все поставить с ног на голову самым дурацким образом. И для начала выбрало львов.

\---

— Помнишь, как на моем первом задании, —шепотом говорил Персиваль, пытаясь одновременно выдернуть из сустава большой палец так, чтобы можно было стащить наручники, — ты сказал, если я научусь работать с тобой на связи, то смогу работать, даже если вокруг будут рыскать львы?

— Это же было фигуральное выражение! — ответил в наушнике Джеймс, а Персиваль тем временем смотрел прямо на настоящего льва, спящего всего в нескольких футах от него в клетке, в которой его запер злодей этой недели. Кто, блядь, заводит львов в качестве домашних питомцев?! Если вообще удастся выбраться отсюда живым, он очень надеялся, что Джеймс не успеет убить этого ублюдка. Персиваль хотел убить его сам. Скормить его льву.

— Персиваль, — сказал Мерлин, — Ланселот уже идет к вам. Не трогайте льва. Львы пока не вымирают, но в 2012 году их занесли в Красную книгу как редкий вид.

— Зато я могу вымереть уже через несколько минут, — огрызнулся Персиваль.

— Льву здесь тоже не нравится, точно так же, как и вам, — ответил Мерлин.

Персиваль закатил глаза. Не то чтобы он мог убить льва, даже если бы хотел. Прежде чем надеть на него наручники и втолкнуть в клетку, у него отобрали все оружие. И когда он говорил «все», это значило именно все. Забрали даже ботинки. Единственное, что у него осталось — очки, слава тебе господи. Если уж его сожрет лев, он хотел бы по крайней мере видеть, что происходит.

Тихо шипя сквозь зубы, он вынул большой палец из сустава, стянул наручники и замер, когда они звякнули. Персиваль смотрел на льва. Лев потянулся и выпустил когти, которыми мог бы разорвать Персиваля в клочья, но не проснулся.

— Черт, — выдохнул Персиваль. — Ланселот…

— Спешу к тебе, дорогой, — ответил Джеймс, перекрикивая грохот выстрелов. — У этого нелегального зоопарка исключительно хорошая охрана.

— Скажи, когда будешь здесь…

И тут Персиваль понял, что он уже здесь.

Потому что совсем рядом прогремел взрыв, сотрясая стены.

Лев проснулся.

— Блядь, — сказал Персиваль.

Лев медленно моргнул, глядя на него.

— Ланселот, доложите, — сказал Мерлин.

— Я почти на месте, — ответил запыхавшийся Джеймс, — Перси, дорогой, только будь жив, когда я приду.

— Буду стараться изо всех сил, —заверил Персиваль, потому что лев снова потянулся, выпустил когти и поднялся на ноги. Чтобы защитить себя, у Персиваля были только наручники, и этого ему было бы достаточно, если бы против него был человек, но не лев же. Он не мог убить льва парой наручников.

Затем лев посмотрел на Персиваля, вероятно, мысленно снабдив его табличкой «обед», и двинулся вперед.

— Ланселот, — Персиваль попятился как можно медленнее. Никаких резких движений. Не будить инстинкт хищника. 

— Перси, я иду, честное слово. Подожди… — земля вздрогнула от очередного взрыва, и связь прервалась.

— Ланселот? Ланселот, ты меня слышишь? — позвал он, паника сжала горло, но не оттого, что его вот-вот сожрет лев, а потому что Джеймс не отвечал, только шум помех в наушнике.

— Джеймс! Джеймс, ты здесь?

Вероятно,нет, так что Персиваль приготовился к смерти. Персиваля растерзает лев, он умрет, и самое худшее во всем этом — то, что Джеймс, возможно, тоже погиб. От мысли о том, что Джеймс может не быть живым и веселым, не испытывать до предела терпение Персиваля, его захлестнуло раскаленным гневом и горем. Последнее — вполне ожидаемо, это было как будто его сердце пробили насквозь, но гнев? Это потому, что Персиваль знал Джеймса. Знал, что такой человек никогда не будет что-то скрывать. Никаких секретов. Джеймс всегда выбирал правду, он был перед Персивалем практичеки нараспашку, хоть Персиваль и старался не задавать неподходящих вопросов. У Джеймса никогда не было тайн, зато Персиваль хранил свои тайны. Джеймс не знал его. И теперь уж никогда не узнает.

Персиваль был в ярости, в первый раз он пожалел, что всегда выбирал вызов.

Так что развязка оказалась довольно невыразительной: потолок разлетелся на куски и рухнул, сверху спустилась веревка, и Джеймс, определенно живой, заглянул в провал.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — сообщил ему Персиваль, забираясь наверх. — Я оплакивал тебя целых тринадцать секунд.

— И если мы отсюда поскорей не уберемся, эта тренировка тебе пригодится, — улыбнулся Джеймс, его лицо было забрызгано кровью и припорошено пылью. — после тебя, дорогой!

Они выбежали из подземного комплекса, запрыгнули в фургон и помчались прочь от взрывов, львов и слишком близкой смерти. И только тут Персиваль заметил, что одно из кровавых пятен на пиджаке Джеймса, лишь одно из многих, становится все больше.

—Твою мать, — сказал Джеймс, проследив взгляд Персиваля. — Я правда не заметил.

А потом он закрыл глаза и больше не открывал.

\---

Персиваль бросил папку Мерлину на стол.

— Отчет о задании, — сказал он. — Цифровую копию я уже отослал.

Мерлин бросил на папку странный взгляд, одновременно веселый и сочувственный.

— Немного толще, чем обычно.

—Задание было немного не таким, как обычно.

Потому что ну в самом деле. Львы!

— А еще Джеймс без конца добавлял примечания и комментарии, и мне пришлось все это записывать и правильно формулировать, раз уж медсестры не разрешают давать ему ноутбук. Они думают, что это может его потревожить, как будто он с этим сам не справится.

Прошла неделя после той миссии со львами. Пулевое ранение Джеймса было, слава богу, не таким тяжелым, как показалось сначала. Жизненно важные органы не задело, в основном только кожу и мышцы. Самым худшим оказались только большая кровопотеря и контузия. А Персиваль отделался лишь загипсованным пальцем.

(Первое, что сказал ему Джеймс, когда очнулся: «Я в раю?»

И первое, что Персиваль ответил после того, как сумел наконец отвернуться и оторвать взгляд от мутных глаз Джеймса: «Нет. Ты в штаб-квартире, в лазарете, и я тебя убить готов. Я уж было поверил, что мои тринадцать секунд упражнений в оплакивании тебя мне таки пригодятся».

«А, ну ладно. Значит, не в раю, — вздохнул Джеймс, и на его лицо вернулась привычная непринужденная улыбка. — В раю ты бы меня не пилил.)

— Однако вы оба живы-здоровы и задание завершено успешно. Никаких серьезных последствий, — сказал Мерлин, перелистывая отчет. — Отличная работа, но все-таки я вам обоим предлагаю взять отпуск на пару недель.

— Мерлин, я не ранен, —напомнил Персиваль. Если не считать пальца, физически он был годен к службе.

— Зато Ланселот ранен.

— Вы же в курсе, что мы с ним два разных человека.

— Да, но вы оба лучше работаете вместе, — безжалостно заявил Мерлин. — Помните ваше последнее задание в одиночку?

Персиваль кивнул.

— Я его успешно выполнил.

Мерлин поднял бровь.

— Но хандрили все время, пока его выполняли. А когда Ланселот работает один, он в конце концов начинает разговаривать сам с собой или со мной. К тому же когда он не с вами, количество причиненного ущерба возрастает на двадцать процентов. Я считал. Он удивительно последователен, — Мерлин закрыл папку. — И не пытайтесь убедить меня, что вам сейчас совсем не хочется сидеть у его постели и безропотно слушать его болтовню, что бы он ни нес.

Персиваль смотрел в стену за спиной у Мерлина.

— Ну…

— Вам с ним интересно , — сказал Мерлин,— вот и наслаждайтесь его обществом безо всякого риска для жизни, даю вам две недели.

Пожалуй, Мерлин не ошибался. С того момента, как Ланселот очнулся, Персиваль практически поселился в кресле в его палате. Ему было интересно с Джеймсом. Ему нравились их перепалки, совместные задания, вызовы, самодовольные ухмылки. Он любил проводить время с Джеймсом, быть вместе с Джеймсом. Он любил… Он…

— Черт, — сказал Персиваль. Земля не перестала вращаться, когда его мозг нашел недостающий кусочек и сложил картинку. Мерлин кашлянул в сторону, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Неожиданное прозрение? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Персиваль. — Я пошел.

— Ну разумеется, — сказал Мерлин, и Персиваль постарался выйти из его кабинета как можно спокойнее. Если у него и прозрение, лучше он будет прозревать там, где Мерлина нет.

\---

А также он предпочитал прозревать с выпивкой.

Потому что он не хотел думать об этом прямо сейчас. Когда он сказал Джеймсу, что не пьет, это частично была правда. Обычно Персиваль старался избегать алкоголя, так как в пьяном виде принимался рефлексировать, если с ним разговаривали. Когда он пил один, это был приятный отдых от тяжелых мыслей. А если в компании, это значило, что он думал буквально обо всем, что его напрягало.

Он сидел в баре. В каком-то баре. В каком, он точно не помнил, да и неважно. Там было практически пусто, сидели только два посетителя, бармен разгадывал кроссворд да какой-то старик смотрел по телевизору новости. Он пил один в укромном углу, и никто с ним не заговаривал. У него все будет в порядке. Все идет так, как запланировано. Сейчас он напьется и сможет не думать о том самом, а потом так и будет откладывать, пока само не пройдет. Все очень просто.

— Перси! — раздался в наушнике голос Джеймса как раз в тот момент, когда Персиваль дошел до стадии приятного жужжания в голове и больше не было никаких мыслей. Он обругал себя за то, что забыл переключить очки на обычный режим.

— Отвали, —буркнул он в стакан, отвернувшись так, чтобы посетители бара не заметили, как пьяный мужик в костюме разговаривает сам с собой.

— Вообще-то я собираюсь сделать наоборот, потому что ты, похоже, чем-то расстроен, — сказал Джеймс. — Мерлин сказал, ты выглядел каким-то потерянным и мне следует проверить, как ты там.

— Мерлин скотина.

— Да, но только иногда, — сказал Джеймс, уже не в наушник. Персиваль поднял глаза и увидел Джеймса, который пробрался к нему и сел напротив, держа в руке, как ни странно, стакан воды. Он поставил стакан перед Персивалем.

— Выпей. Очень помогает от обезвоживания.

— Как ты сюда попал? — Персиваль уставился на стакан, потом перевел взгляд на Джеймса.

— Поймал такси.

— Нет, как ты выбрался из лазарета? — пояснил он. — Тебя же еще не выписали.

— Ну, могли бы и выписать. Я считаю, я уже как огурец.

— Так ты сбежал.

— Ты, дорогой мой, насквозь меня видишь, — беспечно бросил Джеймс. Он ни о чем не спрашивал. Вот ведь тактичный сукин сын. Удивительный чуткий засранец.

Слишком поздно. Персиваль уже начал думать об этом и больше не мог остановиться. 

— Правда или вызов? — спросил Персиваль.

Джеймс не думал ни секунды.

— Правда.

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Мерлин велел присмотреть за тобой.

— Хрень собачья. Это только половина правды, — ответил Персиваль. Они уже столько работали вместе, Персиваль видел Джеймса насквозь.

— Я о тебе, засранце, волновался, — закатил глаза Джеймс. — Ты сказал, что не пьешь, я до сих пор ни разу не видел, чтобы ты шел против своих собственных правил, и вдруг ты решил надраться, ну или по крайней мере приблизиться к этому настолько, насколько ты вообще способен. Сколько ты выпил?

— Много.

— Это… а впрочем, неважно, — сказал Джеймс. — Правда или вызов?

— Вызов.

— Вызов такой: в следующий раз выбери правду, — сказал Джеймс, — И выпей эту хренову воду, пока я тебе ее на голову не вылил.

— Так нельзя, — Персиваль допил остатки и принялся за воду. — Не может быть такой вызов — выбрать правду.

— Может, конечно. Разве что ты не справишься, — сказал Джеймс. — Если ты не решишься на вызов, в этом нет ничего позорного.

Персиваль скрипнул зубами и стиснул стакан.

— Правда или вызов?

— Правда.

— Почему ты всегда придумываешь такие вызовы — встречаться с тобой? — спросил он. Та самая мысль не оставляла Персиваля. Билась в голове, порождая столько возможностей и вариантов.

— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, Перси. Ты мой друг, хоть иногда и зануда, — ответил Джеймс. — И да, я знаю, ты дружил бы со мной и без вызовов, просто это вошло в привычку. Это наш с тобой обычай, — Он заглянул в глаза Персивалю. — Теперь твоя очередь. Правда или вызов?

— Правда, — впервые ответил Персиваль.

—А ты зачем сюда пришел?

— Напиться.

— Зачем тебе напиваться?

— Чтобы забыть.

—Ты совсем как Маленький Принц, — тихо рассмеялся Джеймс. Персиваль сделал глоток из стакана и нахмурился: он забыл, что это вода. — Перси, ты должен ответить по-настоящему.

— А если я не хочу отвечать по-настоящему?

— Не отвечай. Правда или вызов — это только игра, всегда можно нарушить правила. Если я хочу получить ответ, это еще не значит, что я его обязательно получу, — сказал он. — Но имей в виду, я буду очень рад, если ты ответишь.

Персиваль не хотел отвечать. Он не хотел говорить: «Я в тебя влюбился. Где-то посреди выстрелов, взрывов, прогулок с собаками, ланчей я влюбился в тебя». Не хотел говорить: «Впервые в жизни я не знаю, что делать. У меня нет стратегии, нет цели, нет задачи. Это не испытание, в котором я могу победить». Не хотел говорить: «Мне страшно, Джеймс. Я влюбился в тебя, и я в ужасе, потому что никогда в жизни я ничего не делал так, безо всякого плана, без ориентиров, и я отчаянно желаю большего».

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Эван.

— Что? — спросил, наклонив голову, Джеймс.

—Так меня звали, — объяснил он Джеймсу. — До того, как я стал Персивалем. До того, как попросил Мерлина все удалить. Эван Рид. Я…

— Ну хорошо, тебе это, конечно, было нелегко, но остановись прямо сейчас, — прервал Джеймс, и Персиваль был так потрясен, что просто заткнулся. — Эван Рид ведь не имеет ничего общего с тем, что ты тут топишь свои печали в выпивке, а?

Сейчас он не выбирал правду, так что не обязан был отвечать.

С другой стороны, во взгляде Джеймса читался вызов.

— Не имеет, — сказал Персиваль.

— Вот и молчи об этом! — он снова закатил глаза.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Персиваль. — Почему? Я думал, ты хочешь знать. Разве не в этом с самого начала был смысл игры в правду или вызов? Ты хотел раскусить меня, верно?

— Дубина ты, не хочу я тебя раскусывать, — сказал Джеймс так, словно собирался схватиться за голову. — Я хотел только узнать тебя. И нет, я хотел узнать не твое прошлое, которое, что бы там ни произошло, было настолько трагичным, что ты просто стер его отовсюду. А именно тебя. Парня, который назвал Элоизой свою чудну́ю длинную собаку. Который всегда закуривает после миссии. И никогда не отказывается от вызова. Вот этого парня, — сказал он. — Честно, мне насрать, каким был этот Эван Рид, потому что похоже на то, что ты этого типа терпеть не можешь. Я надеюсь, тебе нравится тот, кто ты есть сейчас. Тебе нравится Персиваль. Мне нравится Персиваль. Все очень просто.

Персиваль смотрел на Джеймса. Смотрел на это идиотское гребаное совершенство. Он вдохнул, потом выдохнул и сказал:

— Спроси меня, правда или вызов.

— Зачем?

— Я выберу правду, и ты будешь уверен, что я не вру.

— Да ты совсем пьяный. В твоей логике не осталось никакого смысла, — улыбнулся Джеймс . — Правда или вызов?

— Правда.

— Теперь я должен задать вопрос?

— Нет. Это только продолжение твоего прошлого вопроса. Почему я пью.

Джеймс откинулся назад.

— Ну хорошо. И почему?

— Потому что я понял, что влюблен в тебя, — сказал он, глядя Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Настолько уверен он был только во время тренировок, и еще потом, когда попросил Мерлина уничтожить Эвана Рида. И до сих пор это было самое трудное.

Джеймс никак не отреагировал, по крайней мере внешне. Он только моргнул. Один раз. Потом второй. Потом сказал:

—Ты это не всерьез.

— Всерьез, — сказал Персиваль. Ну конечно. Разумеется, когда он наконец сказал это, Джеймс ему не поверил. — Я выбрал правду. Я не вру.

— А еще ты пьяный, — напомнил Джеймс. Его улыбка стала какой-то натянутой. Усталой.

— Нет, нет, нет. Блядь. Это правда. Я люблю тебя. Я не просто несу чушь спьяну. Я тебя люблю.

— Тогда повторишь мне это завтра, — сказал Джеймс. В его голосе не было ни капли жестокости. Это была обычная просьба, но все-таки она причиняла боль. Все-таки ранила.

— У тебя будет время повторить мне это завтра. А пока я хочу только проследить, чтобы ты благополучно вернулся домой.

— Но Джеймс…

Остаток фразы потерялся, когда Джеймс встал и осторожно потянул его наружу. Все поплыло перед глазами, Персиваль и впрямь выпил много. Вот они в такси, потом у дверей его квартиры, а потом его сгрузили на кровать.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Персиваль, невнятно от дремоты и усталости. Элоиза прыгнула на кровать и ткнулась носом в его пальцы.

Джеймс, стаскивавший с него ботинки, хмыкнул.

— Повторишь мне это завтра.

— Ты уходишь?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Правда или вызов? — сказал он вместо ответа, запуская пальцы в шерсть Элоизы.

— Вызов.

— Останься.

Джеймс улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне, никакой печали. Обычная улыбка, мягкая, как старое одеяло.

— Конечно, — сказал Джеймс. — Все для тебя, Перси.

\---

Никогда еще ему не приходилось просыпаться так мучительно. Голова раскалывалась, плюс эмоциональный кризис, мерзкий вкус во рту, да еще на него улеглась спать тяжеленная собака. Из кухни доносились восхитительный запах и голос, что-то тихонько напевавший. Потом голос стал громче и фальшиво затянул какую-то дрянную попсовую песенку, и это, конечно, мог быть только Джеймс.

«О боже», — подумал Персиваль. Он все равно не мог влюбиться еще больше. Элоиза сочувственно лизала ему лицо.

Он прокрутил в голове все, что произошло прошлым вечером. Выпивка, игра в правду или вызов не по правилам и, черт, признание. Он это сделал. Он в самом деле взял и сказал это.

И все, что Джеймс ему ответил: «Повторишь мне это завтра».

Но хочет ли Персиваль это делать?

Случилось то, что случилось, и он не мог вернуть это назад. Он признался со слабой надеждой: а вдруг Джеймс чувствует то же. Но Джеймс не ответил. Он только сказал: «Повторишь мне это завтра».

Джеймс такой стервец. Удивительный тактичный поганец.

Джеймс давал ему возможность отступить.

Нужно было решить, использует ли он эту возможность.

То, что случилось, нельзя вернуть, но можно забыть. Сделать вид, что этого не было. Замести под ковер так, чтобы больше никогда не видеть.

Он вздохнул и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее, ведь теперь у него был план. Ему просто-напросто нужен был план.

Персиваль встал, спихнув с себя Элоизу, и вышел из комнаты.

\---

Он нашел выход из положения.

И все пошло как обычно.

\---

Насчет двух недель отпуска Мерлин не шутил. Вот только Персиваль не предполагал, что Джеймс решил провести все эти две недели у него дома.

Он был не против. Нисколько. На самом деле очень даже хорошо, когда кто-то всегда рядом, особенно если этот кто-то, кажется, напрочь забыл три слова, сказанные Тем Вечером.

Как будто этого никогда не было. Это было удалено, совсем как его жизнь до Кингсмэн. Стерто. Можно начать с чистого листа и больше не делать ошибок.

Они с Джеймсом провели две недели в ленивом безделье, как будто время не летит и спешить им совершенно некуда. Смотрели вместе с Джеймсом фильмы про Бонда с Дэниэлом Крейгом. Ходили куда-нибудь обедать или готовили по очереди (хотя оба надеялись, что в конце концов Джеймс сделает все сам, потому что Персиваль готовить не умел ни хрена). Ужин обычно заказывали на дом, к вечеру им не хотелось напрягаться. По очереди спали один на диване, другой на кровати Персиваля, потому что Персиваль не мог позволить Джеймсу спать на диване, а Джеймс не хотел выгонять Персиваля из его собственной постели. Джеймс забегал к себе домой, забирал Джерри, и они вместе гуляли с собаками в парке. Элоиза и Джерри перепутывали поводки, и старушка, вместе со своей внучкой кормившая птиц, махала им, когда они проходили мимо.

Эти две недели состояли из череды обыденных занятий, маленьких кусочков настоящей жизни, перемешанных, как пыль и песок. Джеймс и Персиваль были всегда вместе, и между ними все было как всегда.

Лучшие и худшие две недели, какие Персивалю, на свое счастье и на свою беду, когда-либо приходилось пережить. 

Это было как мучительная реклама, показывающая, что могло бы быть, если бы сложилось так, как он хотел, если бы Джеймс любил его. У них было бы все это плюс еще много чего.

Но он выбрал другой путь. Нужно быть последовательным и не сворачивать с него.

Это еще одна цель, просто следующая миссия. Нужно держаться плана, и все будет хорошо. Он справится.

Это в его силах.

\---

Через несколько дней Джеймс вернулся на службу. Мерлин дал им простое задание. Всего-навсего проникнуть в главное бандитское логово и сделать так, чтобы небольшая кучка головорезов не стала большой. Они одержали блестящую победу при помощи двух ручных гранат и деревянного стула, который оказался особенно жестоким оружием.

Но у Персиваля было такое чувство, будто что он что-то упустил.

— Джеймс, —он не стал использовать кодовое имя, раз уж их цели были уже обезврежены.

— Да, дорогой? — отозвался Джеймс, как раз заканчивавший связывать последнего преступника. Их потом заберут на допрос в штаб-квартиру.

— Мы что-нибудь забыли? — спросил Персиваль, пытаясь сообразить, что же это могло быть. — У меня такое чувство, что мы что-то не сделали.

— Ну, вся шпана связана, информация Мерлину отослана, база уничтожена, — загибал пальцы Джеймс. — По-моему, мы сделали все, что нужно, без лишних повреждений и без взрывов, как это ни печально.

— Нет, нет. Мы что-то забыли, — сказал Персиваль, быстро оглядев связанных преступников. Один из них в ужасе вжал голову в плечи, когда Персиваль осматривал его. — Да, точно что-то забыли,— потом его осенило. — Вызова не было.

— Что? — переспросил Джеймс.

— Вызова. Ты не сказал: «Правда или вызов?» — объяснил Персиваль. — Разве ты не собираешься позвать меня на ланч?

— Поздновато для ланча, — ответил Джеймс, как будто ничего не понимая.

— Значит, ранний обед. Или что угодно.

— Зачем?

— Что значит «зачем»? Раньше тебя это не останавливало. Почему вдруг теперь это стало так важно?

— Да блядь, поцелуйтесь уже, — бросил с пола один из бандитов.

— А ты заткнись. Тебя никто не спрашивал, — Джеймс ткнул пистолетом в его сторону, и тот благоразумно замолчал.

— А я, пожалуй, согласен с ним, — сказал в микрофон Мерлин. — Я думал, вы решите этот вопрос за две недели отдыха, которые я вам так щедро предоставил.

— Что?! — в один голос возмутились Джеймс и Персиваль.

— Интриган хренов!

— Уж какой есть, — ответил Мерлин. — Вот что, я дам вам пять минут, чтобы поговорить без записи. Что вы за эти пять минут скажете, никто не узнает. И я прошу вас включить наконец мозги. Вы же оба втрескались друг в друга без памяти. Не понимаю, в чем проблема. Вернусь через пять минут.

В наушнике тихо щелкнуло, и Мерлин отключился. Персиваль пытался осознать новую информацию. Слово «оба» гудело в голове, порождая столько возможностей и вариантов

— Кхм, ну и ну, — неловко сказал Джеймс. — Это было неожиданно.

— Мерлин сказал, «оба», —отозвался Персиваль. — Он сказал, «оба». Это правда?

Джеймс раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не хочу на это отвечать. Мерлин неправ. И раз он ошибся насчет тебя…

— Нет, он не ошибся, — сказал Персиваль, и блядь. Блядь. Обратной дороги больше нет. Всего три слова, и он снова провалился туда же, где был.

— Ты о чем? — переспросил Джеймс. — Ты хочешь сказать…

— Хреново же вы друг друга понимаете! — встрял один из бандитов. Джеймс не глядя выстрелил ему в ногу.

Однако этот тип был прав. Не слишком-то хорошо Персиваль и Джеймс друг друга понимали даже в самых простых вещах. Но, кажется, у них всегда было неплохо с взаимопониманием, когда…

— Правда или вызов? — спросил Персиваль , не слушая скулеж раненого бандита. Они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга, когда следовали правилам игры. Когда играли в эту дурацкую игру, ставшую для них такой привычной.

— Перси, —вздохнул Джеймс, глядя на него почти умоляюще, и Персиваль никак не мог понять, в чем дело.

— Джеймс. Правда или вызов? — повторил он, уводя Джеймса подальше от связанных бандитов. Он не хотел говорить об этом на публике.

— Ну хорошо. Вызов.

— Объясни мне, что изменилось, — сказал он. — Почему сегодня ты не играешь? Что-то явно изменилось.

— Ну… Слушай, эдак игра должна называться «Правда и правда»— Джеймс потер лицо ладонью. 

— Я жду ответа.

— Ничего, — попытался отмахнуться Джеймс.

— Нет, не ничего. Что-то было. Мне неважно, насколько несущественное, но что-то точно произошло.

— Слушай, это неважно, — сказал Джеймс, хотя это явно было важнее некуда. — Это не имеет никакого значения. Во всяком случае, для тебя.

Он сказал это с такой горечью, как будто погружался все дальше и дальше в недоступную Персивалю глубину. 

— Да что это значит? — Персиваль шагнул вперед, пытаясь понять, почему Джеймс смотрит на него как на какую-то ходячую катастрофу. — Я прошу тебя, объясни хоть что-нибудь, я хочу понять.

— Ты мне сказал, что любишь меня, — перебил Джеймс, голос у него был очень тихий. Персиваль не ответил ни слова, ждал окончания. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня, в тот вечер, когда напился. Ты помнишь, да?

— Да, — просто ответил Персиваль. Он не спешил с выводами. Не сейчас. Еще рано.

— Ну вот, — кивнул Джеймс. — Ты сказал это, когда был пьян, и я не был уверен, что это всерьез. Я просил повторить мне это трезвым, так, чтобы я мог окончательно поверить. Это было слишком невероятно, я не решался верить, пока у меня была хоть тень сомнения. Я просил тебя повторить, но ты не повторил. Я понял, что это было недоразумение. Сегодня я не стал играть, потому что так вышло, что с тех пор, как мы работаем вместе, я уже много раз хитростью устраивал нам замаскированные свидания. И я подумал, тебе будет удобнее, если я прекращу это делать.

Персиваль перестал дышать. Воздух застрял в легких, как будто что-то пошло не так, и сейчас будет взрыв.

Но на самом деле все было в порядке.

— Ну ты и тупица, — сказал Персиваль, и Джеймс уставился на него с искренним изумлением. — Я не повторил это утром, потому что думал, что ты даешь мне возможность отступить. Я думал, ты именно этого и хотел.

— Ну почему ты всегда предполагаешь самое худшее? — дурашливо спросил Джеймс, но голос у него дрогнул, и в нем явно слышалась надежда.

— Всегда нужно быть готовым тому, что что-то пойдет не так, — сказал Персиваль и шагнул ближе. Джеймс не отстранился. Он наконец поверил и смотрел Персивалю прямо в глаза.

— А если на самом деле все идет именно так, как надо? Об этом ты не думал? — спросил Джеймс, но ответить Персивалю не дал: — Правда или вызов?

— Правда, — ответил Персиваль, потому что знал, какой будет вопрос, и хотел на него ответить. И хотел, чтобы Джеймс поверил ему безо всяких сомнений.

— Что ты сказал бы мне тем утром, если бы все шло как надо?

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он. — Правда или вызов?

— Вызов.

— Поцелуй меня.

Джеймс не заставил просить дважды.

\---

Вместе они были настоящим стихийным бедствием. Не друг для друга, а для всех остальных.

На миссиях они были смертоносны. Они работали с такой синхронностью, какой не удавалось добиться ни одному агенту. А когда они были не на задании, они препирались обо всякой ерунде вроде корма для собак или что заказать на ужин. Оператор, расшифровывавшая их переговоры, считала, что это страшная морока, но, как ни странно, очень романтично. Старушка и ее внучка в парке хихикали, когда видели, как Джеймс целует его на прогулке с собаками. Все остальные в Кингсмэн были просто рады, что Джеймс и Персиваль наконец разобрались между собой, и можно выплатить сделанные на них ставки. Конечно, выиграл Мерлин, потому что он и в самом деле был интриган хренов. Джеймс в конце концов подбил Персиваля сыграть с ним в шахматы, и партия закончилась вничью.

Если бы раньше кто-нибудь попытался искать информацию о Персивале в базе данных Кингсмэн, то не нашел бы ничего. Теперь же появилась маленькая заметка: «В отношениях с агентом Ланселотом», совсем как статус в Фейсбуке.

Джеймс и Персиваль продолжали играть в правду или вызов в самые неподходящие моменты, но это работало. Такой у них был обычай.

У Персиваля не было никакого плана для всего связанного с Джеймсом, но он полагал, что план ему и не нужен. Пусть идет само собой. Так оно и шло, и если кто и способен с этим справиться, то только они вдвоем. Они разберутся.

Конец.


End file.
